Свидание
by tinka1976
Summary: Майами, 2005 год, Missing scene перед 4-06, свидание Горацио и Рэчел Тернер


Сказать откровенно, я с самого детства был уверен, что женюсь сразу после окончания школы. Ну максимум лет в двадцать. Семья казалась мне столь же естественным атрибутом мужчины, как и первичные половые признаки. Никаких особых сложностей в этой задаче я не видел: симпатичных девочек вокруг было достаточно, даже с учётом того, что далеко не всем из них была по душе моя внешность. Но мне казалось, что раз уж такой человек, как мой отец, мог жениться на такой во всех отношениях замечательной женщине, как моя мама, то у меня и вовсе не должно быть проблем.

В занятиях спортом я не особенно преуспевал, но всё же они делали меня менее нескладным, чтение развивало мой ум, и годам к шестнадцати я уже надеялся, что если только девушке не противны рыжие в принципе, я буду выглядеть в её глазах вполне достойным кандидатом. Знакомство с новой девочкой, пришедшей в наш класс после переезда из Канзаса, казалось, подтверждало эту теорию. Не могу сказать, что мы с Люси как-то выбирали друг друга, в то время всё было – или казалось – намного проще. Она была симпатична мне, я был симпатичен ей, и дальше всё подразумевалось как бы само собой: проводы до дома и походы на каток, домашние задания и первые поцелуи...

Возможно, если бы мы поженились сразу после окончания школы, всё было бы именно так, как мне представлялось. Но в то время нам обоим казалось, что спешить некуда.

После решающего объяснения с Люси, состоявшегося летом перед последним курсом колледжа, я некоторое время пребывал в растерянности. По словам моей теперь уже бывшей подруги выходило, что я всё делал не так и вообще не любил её по-настоящему.

Выйти из ступора мне помогла моя мудрая мама, предположив, что «по-настоящему» для Люси обозначало «здесь и сейчас». Так как я в упор не видел ничего, что могло бы быть сделано мной «не так», я с радостью ухватился за эту догадку и, попереживав ещё некоторое время, обратил своё внимание на тех, кто был рядом.

Печальный финал отношений с Джин, а затем и с Лори несколько обескуражил меня. Мне было уже двадцать четыре, и в мою голову медленно, но верно закрадывалась мысль о том, что мне не подойдёт любая симпатичная девушка.

Я приступил к несению службы – и как-то неожиданно всё совсем усложнилось. Парни в участке лишь ржали в ответ на моё недоумение по этому поводу, мол, чего ты ждал, такова судьба копа. Но я же видел множество семейных копов! Взять хоть нашего лейтенанта – его семья всегда казалась мне образцом для подражания. В этом не было ничего особенного, и я часто думал о том, что если бы рядом была моя Люси... Но, увы, Люси была замужем за другим, а я уже не мог уделять столько времени личной жизни – что не раз и не два становилось камнем преткновения. И каждый раз, когда очередная моя подруга надувала губки и демонстративно отворачивалась, заслышав неурочный сигнал моего пейджера, или начинала выражать недовольство размером моего заработка с намёком на то, чтобы я ушёл из полиции и стал каким-нибудь юрисконсультом, я уже с большим трудом сдерживал раздражение. Я ведь не скрывал, кто я есть! Почему же они продолжали встречаться со мной, чтобы потом объявить о том, что их это совершенно не устраивает?

Затем некоторое время мне было просто не до того, чтобы думать о семье. Снова я вернулся к этим мыслям только в Майами, тем более что теперь у меня перед глазами была семья младшего брата. Не могу сказать, что я одобрял поведение Рэя, но крыть было нечем – мне нечего было поставить брату в пример.

К тому времени я уже понимал, что вижу в качестве спутницы жизни женщину сильную и умную, а такие женщины в большинстве своём настороженно относятся к моему явному намерению найти именно жену, которое я сначала даже и не думал скрывать, не видя в нём ничего дурного. Кроме того, необходимость заботиться о репутации и желание заручиться пониманием некоторых нюансов, связанных с моей работой, подталкивали взглянуть в сторону своей же профессиональной среды, а это означало новые нюансы и сложности...

Наступил декабрь две тысячи пятого года. В этот раз я особенно остро чувствовал приближение Рождества, семейного праздника, и своё одиночество в связи с этим. Незадолго до этого я расстался с Ребеккой. Сказать честно, наши встречи больше походили на акт отчаяния с моей стороны. Во всяком случае, я задумывался о том, не прекратить ли мне, хотя бы на время, поиск женщины, которую я захотел бы видеть своей женой, и не удовольствоваться ли просто постоянной подругой? Ведь помимо глобальной цели в виде семьи имели место и насущные потребности. Понятно, что самую острую их часть элементарно можно было решить, как говорится, собственноручно, за пять минут вечером в душе, но для удовлетворения потребности в тактильном контакте, ласке, нежности и заботе мне нужна была партнёрша. И, казалось бы, какое мне дело до того, что наши взгляды на жизнь в чём-то не совпадают? Но не тут-то было. Через несколько недель я прекратил эти отношения, воспользовавшись первым же удобным поводом.

Кроме того, в последние годы я традиционно встречал Рождество – если мне удавалось встретить его не на работе – с Элиной и племянником, но теперь они были в далёкой Бразилии.

В тот день, где-то за неделю до Рождества, я стоял в коридоре у зала суда, думая одновременно о только что прошедшем слушании и о других делах, запланированных на сегодня. С одной стороны, вроде бы следовало признать, что дело я продул, но у меня почему-то не было привычного ощущения, обычно сопровождающего этот факт. Может быть, эта странность объяснялась поведением защиты. С такой адвокатской тактикой я ещё не сталкивался. Рэчел Тернер не пыталась скомпрометировать меня самого или улики. Она вообще не вела себя как противник. Все её интонации, все тщательно продуманные доводы оставляли впечатление плодотворного делового сотрудничества. Словно не противники встретились в зале суда, чтобы решить, кто из нас прав, а словно собрались все лишь для того, чтобы обсудить имеющиеся доказательства и сообща решить, как их оценивать. В итоге же её клиент получил наказание по низшей планке и, насколько я видел, был вполне этим доволен. Как ни странно, прокурор тоже был вполне доволен – дело-то он выиграл, по нему вынесен обвинительный приговор. Да и я, если уж на то пошло, не в накладе – из меня никто не делал дурака, со мной просто доверительно побеседовали, как с экспертом, мимоходом подчеркнув все поводы для разумного сомнения в преднамеренности преступления.

Осознав это, я чуть не рассмеялся. Что за женщина! Даже жаль, что я знаком с ней лишь понаслышке, только и знаю, что она развелась с мужем из-за того, что господин прокурор начал поднимать на неё руку. Как можно так обращаться с женщиной? В голове промелькнуло несколько картин того, как именно, по моему представлению, следовало обращаться с такими женщинами, но тут меня отвлёк звякнувший мобильник. В лаборатории требовалось моё присутствие.

И в этот момент меня окликнули.

– Лейтенант Кейн.

Я обернулся, убирая телефон обратно в карман пиджака. Рэчел Тернер. Легка на помине.

– У меня остался к вам ещё один вопрос, – сказала она.

Я постарался ничем не выдать внезапно вспыхнувшие надежды. «Уймись, – сказал я себе, – ты смешон».

– Что вы делаете сегодня вечером? Не согласитесь поужинать вместе?

В первый миг я не поверил своим ушам. Склонил голову набок, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Рэчел. Что это, желание развлечься с такой одиозной личностью, которой я в последнее время слыву в её кругу – не без участия Ребекки, разумеется, – или…

– Почему бы нет, советник, – словно со стороны услышал собственный голос я. Так. Кажется, включился автопилот.

– В восемь? – улыбнулась Рэчел, протягивая мне визитку.

Я кивнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. Чёрт… Прокляну любого, кто помешает мне сегодня вечером.

– Увидимся.  
– Увидимся, – согласился я. Помедлил и добавил: – Рэчел.

Ох, кажется, я слишком много чувств вложил в это нехитрое сочетание звуков. Хотя, может быть, ей просто нужно спешить. Мне, в принципе, тоже, но я стоял, провожая её взглядом и пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую мелочь этого краткого разговора, чтобы не позволить себе усомниться в реальности произошедшего.

Это было совсем нелишним, водоворот дел закружил меня, стоило лишь снова переступить порог лаборатории. Казалось, ещё немного, и я опомнился бы только на следующее утро, проснувшись в собственной постели от звонка будильника. Но ближе к вечеру, случайно опустив руку в карман пиджака, я наткнулся на плотный прямоугольник визитки – и тут же заторопился.

При мысли о том, что у меня свидание, в голове снова попытался включиться автопилот, и я без колебаний доверился ему. Иногда это очень полезная штука. Я заехал домой, принял душ, облачился в свежее бельё и сменил рубашку – посмеиваясь сам над собой, но следуя непреклонным указаниям автопилота, твердившего, что так надо в любом случае, даже если я не собираюсь тащить женщину в постель. Костюм, в котором я был сегодня в суде, был самым приличным моим костюмом, также необходимыми атрибутами были сочтены бутылка лёгкого красного вина и роза такого же глубокого красного цвета.

Вот в таком виде автопилот доставил меня к двери дома Рэчел Тернер и отключился.

Я растерялся настолько, что несколько секунд пытался сообразить – Рэчел открыла дверь, едва я приблизился, или я всё же умудрился позвонить и даже не зафиксировать этот факт в сознании? Затем я заметил, что Рэчел одета скорее по-домашнему, и смутился ещё больше. Этот вид задевал какие-то потаённые струнки моей души, тихо нашёптывая: посмотри, это то, что ты всегда искал.

Рэчел с улыбкой приняла у меня цветок и бутылку, мы прошли в комнату, и я с облегчением заметил, что она решила сразу открыть вино. Уж на что я не любитель, но сейчас несколько глотков пришлись бы как нельзя более кстати.

Нервозность медленно уходила, вытесняемая растекающимся по жилам теплом. Я опустошил бокал довольно быстро, Рэчел вновь наполнила бокалы, приподняла свой, салютуя. Я почувствовал, что мои движения стали замедленными, плавными. Но торопиться и не было нужды. Можно было неторопливо есть, цедить крохотными глотками вино, неторопливо беседовать и умиротворенно молчать, созерцая мягкую улыбку Рэчел и отблески света в её глазах.

В какой-то момент Рэчел вдруг отвела взгляд, и я мог бы поклясться, что видел именно то характерное выражение, которое появляется у человека, представляющего кого-то другого без одежды. В такой момент словно чувствуешь ещё не случившееся прикосновение. Рэчел словно очнулась, встретилась со мной взглядом и смутилась. Я же почувствовал, как тепло переходит в жар. Захотелось снять пиджак, может, и всё остальное, стянуть с Рэчел её одежду, чтобы мягкая ткань скользила по нежной коже, а потом повторить то же самое движение собственными ладонями, стараясь сделать так, чтобы они стали мягче ткани…

Когда Рэчел снова подняла взгляд и молча протянула мне руку, я не колебался. Зато, как мне показалось, засомневалась она, когда мы уже поднялись наверх. Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что этот вечер и без того прекрасен, так что мы можем и не спешить с… Но сказать ничего не успел: Рэчел шагнула ко мне, разом впиваясь нетерпеливым поцелуем в мои полуоткрытые губы, пытаясь стянуть с меня пиджак и прижаться как можно плотнее. Всё вышло вовсе не так, как в моей фантазии, слишком порывистой и страстной оказалась Рэчел на деле. Я невольно подстроился под её жадные движения, так же нетерпеливо раздевая её и пытаясь в кратчайший срок обласкать каждую клеточку её тела.

А потом я понял, что сейчас произойдёт катастрофа. Долгий насыщенный день, выпитое вино и отсутствие постоянного партнёра на протяжении последних месяцев, сложившись вместе, привели к вполне предсказуемому результату. Я попытался податься назад, но Рэчел плотнее обхватила ногами мои бедра, выгнулась, позволяя отчетливо почувствовать упругие соски прижимающейся ко мне груди – и я не выдержал. Словно мальчишка на первом «настоящем» свидании, я финишировал через пару минут после старта. Правда, в отличие от мальчишки, на моей стороне был опыт, так что я усилием воли подавил и ощущение позора, и желание блаженно расслабиться. В моём распоряжении оставалось немало способов доставить женщине удовольствие, и будь я проклят, если Рэчел останется разочарована. Но она внезапно остановила меня, властно запустив пальцы в волосы у меня на затылке и поцеловав в губы – долго, нежно… Благодарно? То есть?..

Прошло, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем я поверил в такую немыслимую удачу. Точнее, сперва-то я решил, что она просто показывает, что ей не надо большего, и лишь потом… нет, не понял – почувствовал характерную податливость её тела и успокоился.

Ещё через некоторое время я перевернулся на спину и окончательно расслабился, почти задремал. Я наслаждался каждой секундой блаженной тишины, ожидая, что Рэчел вот-вот нарушит её, решив сказать что-то. Уж не знаю почему, но женщины постоянно пытаются что-то сказать. Хуже всего, конечно, будет, если она попытается обмануть меня, заверив, что всё было замечательно. Не выношу этого. Но и если она постарается меня успокоить, поддержать – тоже приятного мало.

Интересно, почему я не ожидал, что она просто промолчит? Наверное, потому что так не вела себя ни одна женщина из тех, с кем я спал…

Она лежала рядом, водила рукой по моей груди, ерошила волосы и время от времени прикасалась губами к плечу – невесомо, словно мать, трогающая губами лобик больного ребёнка. Потом, словно насытившись этими прикосновениями, она потянулась, чмокнула меня в щёку и ушла в душ. Я снова почти задремал под шум льющейся воды, на сей раз без мыслей, просто растворился в тёплой неге. Когда Рэчел вышла из душа, мы обменялись улыбками и теперь уже я направился в ванную, словно мы встречались уже много-много лет, и все ритуалы были согласованы настолько, что обсуждать их просто нет нужды.

Когда я вернулся в спальню, Рэчел лежала, обняв подушку, и я замешкался на мгновение, засомневавшись, не спит ли она и не стоит ли мне… Но она обернулась, улыбнулась – и я снова лёг рядом, погружаясь в то же ощущение полного взаимопонимания, которое возникает между людьми, прожившими бок о бок много лет. Это было что-то новое, неиспытанное ранее. Я снова, как и утром, ощутил восхищение. Что за женщина! И словно это было заветным ключиком – я вновь почувствовал всю полноту желания, словно между нами ничего ещё и не было этим вечером. На сей раз я проделал всё то, о чём мечтал. Рэчел, как оказалось, могла быть не только страстной и порывистой, но и очень нежной, гибкой, восприимчивой. Казалось, наши тела плавятся словно свечной воск, сливаются, образуя нечто новое в этой дрожащей ночной полутьме.

И снова она молчала, а мне казалось, что её дыхание у меня над ухом лучше любой музыки. Уже за одну эту мелочь я готов был из кожи вон вылезти, лишь бы быть с этой женщиной. А если припомнить всё – то не было ничего удивительного в моём желании остаться здесь навсегда. Казалось таким простым и естественным уснуть сейчас в этой постели, проснуться утром, поцеловать Рэчел, улыбнуться в ответ на её улыбку, подавить в себе желание, велев дожидаться вечера, и отправиться на работу…

Я боялся её отпугнуть. В конце концов, она ведь ещё ничего такого не говорила. Может, она не готова к серьёзным отношениям? Может, я ей вообще не нравлюсь? Ну, положим, в последнее я категорически не верил, но в любом случае этот вопрос был не из тех, что решаются единолично. Так что я всё же собрался, оставил Рэчел свои телефоны, ещё раз поцеловал её и отправился домой с твердой уверенностью, что мой поиск окончен. Сегодня я встретил женщину, которую хочу назвать своей женой, и – если не вмешается провидение – обязательно назову.


End file.
